Apocrypha: Lightning
by katryne
Summary: SeiferxSquall. YAOI. Snippets of stories that will never be written. Making love under Heaven's fury.


Apocrypha: Lightning by katryne

Disclaimer: They belong to me as surely as Ewan McGregor is my husband. (And in case you're wondering, he isn't. For shame) Am not making money out of this, seeing all that pesky copyright nonsense doesn't belong to me. Still very much a student struggling valiantly not to fall asleep in class.

Warning: No, a boring Marketing class doesn't make people write slash. (Really pretty boys make people write slash.)

Summary: Incoherent pseudo-angst starring people whose names aren't mentioned. And they're Squall and Seifer, and they're doing the naked pretzel which means this is YAOI people. Seifer POV

Author's notes: This will probably mark the beginning of a series entitled Apocrypha. Basically the title's just an excuse for a loosely banded group of fics, with no beginning, middle or end. Every one a standalone, and each a part of bigger stories that I don't have time nor inclination to spend on. They can be canon or even AU. They all happen because inspiration struck, and I'm too lazy to get off my ass and develop them further. Ha, that'll teach those plot bunnies a lesson.

Angsty people making lyrical sex yo. Don't say I didn't warn you.

========================

…_They say lightning are God's arrows striking demons down…_

I am sinning.

I sin every time we are together.

I sin every time you take a breath. I sin every time you look at me. I sin every time your fingers move. Before me, above me, below me, around me.

I sin right now.

__

…The devil whispers in the ears of the lovers…

Your grey-blue eyes are on me now and the storm within does nothing to quench this heat rising in me.

You speak and the sound pulls me deeper into darkness.

__

…sweet word, promises of desires fulfilled behind the light…

I am lost.

Your fingers are touching my lips. Teasing contact of skin on skin. That finger burns me. My lips burn you. You gasp and blink. I am concentrating on the inner pink of your mouth.

You tempt me.

This shouldn't be happening.

But it happens every fucking time.

__

…If the arrows burn the devils down, will the lovers be singed?…

You hold me as surely as I hold you. We're both in each other's thrall, too swept up to care or notice. Your breathing quickens now, your lips parting further and the descend is as inevitable as life itself.

You taste of mint and smoke. You taste of gunmetal; I suckle the cut on your lip and swallow the moan from your throat. You squirm. It's too much, you want more.

My scalp feels too tight. Your fingers are caught in my hair. There's a roving hand behind my back, as impatient as mine under your shirt. You lift your legs, you press closer. The friction is unbearable, the sensation overwhelms and we both gasp and break the communion of our kiss.

__

…Rain is God's tears… lightning his anger…

The flash of light outside illuminates you, throwing your planes and angles into stark relief. The white column of your throat beckons me. I hold you tightly with my arms and my mouth. You are my sin. You are my reward.

Is it any wonder why our joining is always in the dark?

__

…Demons are His children too…

Your every movement intoxicates me. Your leg slides up, a trail of lust heading straight to my groin… what a naughty thing you are. I groan in surprise and pleasure. In a daze I hold your hips, keeping you still. You whimper in protest, soft broken words only half-coherent spilling out unconsciously from your writhing glory.

You want this so badly, my sable-haired seducer. You want it so badly you tremble and shake even though the tempest beating the windows are safely kept outside and this room is over-warm.

This magic is too much to be wrong. I arch helplessly, as the current passes from me to you and back again. My fingertips and toes tingle with feeling of you. I cannot get any closer to you. I need to. I want to.

This much magic cannot be wrong.

__

…Even from His tears we tremble in fear…

…We are not the creatures of his creation…

You jerk as if something white hot and sharp had just struck you. It's just my hand, caressing the most secret part of yourself. You press yourself to me, forwards and backwards, and you cannot make up your mind. Even in that teasing, you still love me.

You shouldn't love me. We shouldn't be doing this.

I probed deeper. A whimper escapes you. I know your weakness now.

A helpless breath on your lips. It is my name you are sighing. You seduce me with every undulation, and now you unleashed your soft gasping voice on me.

We are in the dark, a ballet of skin and sweat hidden in the dark, in the corner, out of the light.

I should hate you, the brightest star of my life.

I fumble, impatient. My fingers are too dry; our juices aren't enough. My fingers are now slick and cool, slowly warming itself as I press gently inside, past the coy ring of flesh the colour a darker pink than your erect nipples.

Suddenly I am in your grasp, and I can do nothing. Your touch is too frantic to be skilful, your every cell demands completion. I push your hands away and place them high above your head. You are needy, keening softly. Your body is humming in anticipation.

This is enough, you are prepared.

__

…God loves…

I hiss at my own touch; we're both beyond the edge and there is no turning back. I kiss the backs of your knees on my shoulders and there was a word, breathless but yours.

"Please…"

__

…We love…

A gentle shush. Was it me? It can't be you, with your eyes tightly shut and your hips arching towards me.

So much tightness. Too much pleasure. This must be heaven, if paradise can be found in the too-hot contact between two illicit lovers. I push deeper. Your wail becomes louder. I can only grunt. I can only push. 

This much magic cannot be wrong.

The blood is roaring in my ears. I cannot see anything but you. I feel the burn of the carpets vaguely, at the back of my mind. You're moving with me now, and my treacherous control is slowly being pulled at opposite directions, between here and eternity, pleasure frozen in time.

…_The devil's whispers becomes louder, and God cries as he smites the guilty…_

I cannot hear your scream as much as I can feel it vibrating in my head, in my chest, in my heart. My body snaps back, every seizure pulling a little bit of my soul into you. The blinding flare drowns everything in white, just as the crashing sound afterwards drowns everything but us.

I am spent. You link your languid arms around me and you bring me deeper into another kind of darkness.

…_They say lightning are God's arrows striking demons down…_

END


End file.
